


Quiet Morning

by cac0daemonia



Series: Clone Wars: Reconstruction Corps AU [18]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Family Feels, Fanart, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Reconstruction Corps AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cac0daemonia/pseuds/cac0daemonia
Summary: Fanart of Waxer, Boil, and Numa getting the happiness they deserve. Reconstruction Corps AU.
Relationships: Boil & Numa & Waxer (Star Wars), Boil & Waxer (Star Wars)
Series: Clone Wars: Reconstruction Corps AU [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048891
Comments: 38
Kudos: 260





	Quiet Morning

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: [Crystalshard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalshard/pseuds/Crystalshard) wrote a fic to go with this!!! I can't even handle how much I love it! T^T <3 ["Nerra, Numa"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674621)
> 
> +++
> 
> This goes along with ["Kicking Back"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437584) because it's in the same "everyone lives/nobody dies (Except Palps and Krell)" canon-divergent AU, which I'm just calling the Reconstruction Corps AU. The notes from that image explain the basic idea for the AU.
> 
> After the war ends and the clones attain citizenship, Waxer and Boil leave the now-voluntary GAR and travel to Ryloth to find Numa. She's been living with her uncle, so Waxer and Boil settle down in a house on the outskirts of Nabat and eventually integrate themselves into the community, which proves beneficial for everyone. Long story short, Numa eventually comes to live with them and their growing menagerie of strays. And they live happily ever after. *glaring at Dave Filoni*
> 
> Big thanks to [Crystalshard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalshard/pseuds/Crystalshard) for help brainstorming! <3 I have some other details worked out, but this is the basic info behind the image, anyway. :)
> 
> [Timelapse video](https://youtu.be/X46Q6ibKXFE)
> 
> [Tumblr](https://cacodaemonia.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Twitch](https://www.twitch.tv/cacodaemonia)

Small:

Large:


End file.
